


Opening Up

by Easily_addicted_to_most_everything



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easily_addicted_to_most_everything/pseuds/Easily_addicted_to_most_everything
Summary: You're Dick Grayson's sister who is working as a full-time waitress and part-time gymnastic instructor after retiring from being Batgirl. But somehow the mysterious Red Hood drags you back into the chaotic life of being a ward of Bruce Wayne forcing you to reminisce on the things you've locked away and even return to the crime-fighting scene.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Opening Up

Every morning started the same in the early hours I open up wiping down tables and setting up chairs. Making the days desserts and pies. I opened every morning. During the day you'd had Cops and Businessmen the types of cops I would only ever really encounter during the day time the newbies and the ones who had families and were smart enough only to work day shifts.

And at night it was a whole new breed of cops who were hardened from years in the force and dirty cops working for the likes of Roman Sionis and other mobsters then there were the detectives, exhausted from seeing yet another grizzly crime scene or having their case stolen by Batman if their day is really bad.

One of my good friends and frequent costumers walk in with someone I recognize but didn't expect. "Renee? You got a new partner do you?"

She chuckled "yeah some transfer from Blùdhaven. Grayson meet Grayson"

I smiled at my brother grateful to see him. Since I moved out of the mansion I hadn't seen Dick as often as I used to. "What are you doing in Gotham anyway?"

Dick smiled as I made his favourite coffee (a caramel Latte) "well there was a string of murders in Blùdhaven and I was put on the case it seems the culprit has moved over to Gotham so I'm working with Montoya on the case"

I hummed uneasily knowing the other reason he was back in town. "Well if you find the time you should stop by for dinner one night I always love to have you around Dick"

Dick sipped his sugary beverage as Montoya shook her head "You should be careful Y/n this Psycho has a thing for young ladies like you"

I sighed as I walked past the counter to give a menu to a customer "that's sweet Montoya but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

Dick looked at me seriously "Montoya's right Y/n all of the victims we've found were drugged before they were killed. I know you're strong but you should still be careful."

"Ok I'll be careful I'm always careful ok," I said and handed Montoya the large black coffee no sugar. "You two are the ones who should be careful." I said looking at Dick "you better come back tomorrow you hear?"

Dick nodded as Montoya put money on the counter "we hear ya y/n" she said "keep the change" they both left and I took a deep breath before getting back to work sometimes I wondered what life would've been like if my parents never died.

I did basically everything as the only other waitress was 16 and I wouldn't give her night shifts because it wasn't safe in Gotham. The diner was a mom and pop but the owners made me the manager so they could essentially retire checking in now and then making sure everything was running smoothly but they didn't give me enough money to hire anyone else and they wanted their niece to get a Job so they gave her one. It was ok because the cook cover closes although I would help out.

As I finished sweeping up I put a jacket over my dress it was 1 am and left the cook to finish his half and count the register. I shivered as a big gust of wind blew by. The streets weren't empty as they would be in other cities but it wasn't the type of company you would want. Mostly drunks and drug dealers thugs and the likes.

No one would mug you or kill you on the street but they were just dying for you to go where no one would see you. As I'm walking in the door of my apartment I smell amazing cooked food and the TV on. I very slowly open the door peaking into the apartment when Dick jumped up. I felt my life flash before my eyes as I screamed. "aww come on I wasn't THAT quiet" Dick laughed as you lightly punched him.

"I'm rusty! how'd you even get in here anyway?" I said pushing past him and hanging up my coat.

"Steph gave me your key. I wanted to make you some dinner and catch up." Dick said jumping onto the couch with his legs crossed. There was a huge banquet on the coffee table but you knew why Dick was really here.

I sat next to him gently my face turning serious Dicks features also softened. "It's Red Hood, isn't it? I know he's been difficult to deal with, but Bruce won't tell me why. What's going on Dick?"

"Red Hood knows who we are. He knows who you are" Dick handed me a file filled with pictures of me in my apartment and at work "He sent these to me." I pulled my legs closer to my chest

"What does he want? I thought his M.O was killing Mob bosses what does he want with us?" I kept my eye on the window looking for anything unusual.

"We don't know who he is and him knowing about you threw a spanner in the works. You were only Batgirl for a little while and everyone we thought of was already accounted for." looking into Dicks eyes you could see the crazy amount of worry in them.

"You came here to protect me"

Dick nodded "I'm scared we don't know what we're facing and he knows all of Bruce's tricks. I know you're busy with the diner and your gymnastic lessons but I want you to stay at the manor"

I couldn't help but laugh lightly "Dick if he knows all of Bruce's tricks I'm as safe as I am here then at the manor and what if they were only using me to lure you here?"

"it would be safer if you stayed with us Y/n. please"

I looked away not able to take the way he was looking at me "I really can't go back there, Dick"

"I know. I know it's hard Y/n just think about it please." Dick took my hands and I squeezed them a little like he did when I was scared.

"I'll think about it." I looked up at him smiling at him. I knew he couldn't lose me just like I couldn't lose him. But going back to the mansion is something I just wasn't ready to do.


End file.
